A Cup of Coffee
by rappicasso
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, kalau begitu!" / Baekhyun membutuhkan status, sementara Chanyeol berusaha kabur dari masa lalunya. Namun jauh dari semua itu, keduanya membutuhkan satu hal yang sama―rasa nyaman antara satu sama lain. / Warning: GS for some characters / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**A Cup of Coffee**

(adapted from a story titled '**Lewat Secangkir Kopi**' by **Dwi Retno Handayani**)

starring

Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Kim Joonmyeon | Do Kyungsoo

**WARNING:**

**Genderswitch for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo**

* * *

><p><em>foreword<em>

* * *

><p>"Menikahlah denganku, kalau begitu!"<p>

Kenyataannya memang aneh, namun begitulah yang ia ucapkan padaku enam bulan yang lalu di depan kasir kedai kopi milikku.

Ia telah menjadi langganan kami selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku sendiri belum pernah sekali pun ngobrol dengannya, kecuali kalau ia sedang memesan kopi atau makanan kecil. Itu pun hanya sebatas mau pesan apa, harga keseluruhan dan ucapan pemanis, seperti, Silakan menikmati. Semua itu kupikir tidak akan menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia ingin menikahiku.

Setiap kali ia datang dan menikmati kopi panasnya (ia tidak pernah pesan kopi dingin atau es kopi), ia selalu duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia duduk di bangku yang menghadap ke jalan raya dan dengan mata menerawang. Tidak jelas apa yang biasanya ia lihat, namun pikirannya seperti melayang entah ke mana.

Aku kaget saat ia mengatakan lamaran itu. Baru kusadari suaranya agak berat dan lembut. Warna matanya yang tampak muda kecokelatan menatap warna hitam mataku. Ya, aku memang terkecoh pada wajah dan suaranya.

Ada satu hal pasti, yang paling membuatku ingin secepat mungkin mengiyakan permintaan itu adalah karena minggu lalu pernikahanku dengan pria lain batal. Pernikahan yang sudah kurencanakan dengan baik ternyata gagal total. Calon suamiku meninggalkanku tepat sebelum acara janji pernikahan dimulai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apa pun sebelumnya, kecuali ungkapan bodoh seperti 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari, dan intensitasnya lebih sering sebelum hari pernikahan kami sepakati.

Joonmyeon namanya. Dia adalah pria mapan yang tampan. Tapi, caranya meninggalkanku secara mendadak di hari pernikahan, rasanya tidak menjamin sedikit pun bahwa hatinya seindah wajahnya.

Aku gemetaran, ketika salah satu panitia pernikahan memberitahukan hal itu. Ia sibuk menelepon Joonmyeon dan kerabat mereka, sementara aku panik tak keruan. Saudara-saudaraku sibuk mencari Joonmyeon dan menjemputnya di rumahnya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Aku hanya bisa menangis hebat di atas ranjang yang harusnya menjadi saksi malam pertama kami.

Joonmyeon menghancurkan mimpi-mimpiku tentang indahnya hidup pernikahan, tentang kebahagiaan. Ia menghancurkan seluruh harapan hidupku, menghancurkan janji yang telah kami buat, menghancurkan cinta yang telah kami bangun mulai dari nol. Ia membuatku merasa sangat malu dan dipermainkan.

Ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Benar-benar kejam.

Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setelah peristiwa itu. Aku sangat malu pada teman–temanku, lingkungan sekitar, dan tentu saja keluargaku. Umurku tidak muda lagi. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk membuka lagi lembaran baru yang di dalamnya sudah terkoyak penuh tinta hitam yang menyebar hingga ke halaman–halaman berikutnya.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang kuinginkan dalam hidup, kecuali menjalankan bisnis kedai kopiku. Kubuang jauh–jauh pikiranku tentang berumah tangga dan lain–lainnya untuk menenangkan jiwaku. Tapi, entah kenapa, pria yang tidak kukenal itu, datang tiba-tiba ke dalam hidupku, menawarkan hal yang ingin kuhindari. Betapa bodohnya aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang atau takut bahwa orang itu hanya mengada–ada, aku mengiyakan ajakan menikahnya.

Pernikahanku dan Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari pernikahan pada umumnya. Aku baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah warga keturunan Korea-Jepang saat kulihat paspornya. Bahasa Korea-nya memang amat bagus, tapi tidak pernah kusangka ia punya darah Korea. Aku pikir ia hanya pria asing yang menetap di Seoul dan menyuruhku menikah dengannya untuk keperluan pekerjaannya. Menikah demi sebuah green card.

Hatiku sudah keburu mati oleh cinta. Jadi tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa aku mungkin saja sedang dimanfaatkan. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku hanya mementingkan status. Tidak peduli nantinya aku akan dipermainkan atau dibuang, yang penting secara sah aku pernah dinikahi oleh seseorang. Aku masih bisa menikah lagi dengan orang lain, walaupun pernah ditinggal pergi oleh calon pendamping hidupku.

Di Seoul, apalagi di kota besar seperti ini, kenyataan bahwa wanita bisa lebih sukses daripada pria bukanlah hal aneh. Namun, di usiaku yang sudah 26 tahun dan masih melajang, pasti mudah jadi bahan omongan. Selama aku mendapatkan statusku dan membuat seluruh orang yang mencibirku diam, maka tenanglah hidupku. Cukup jelas alasanku. Tapi, Chanyeol, sampai hari ini, tidak pernah membicarakan alasan lamaran mendadaknya itu padaku.

Ia bekerja di salah satu kantor yang letaknya dekat dengan kedai kopiku, suatu perusahaan Jepang. Ia libur setiap Sabtu dan Minggu. Kadang–kadang ia menghabiskan hari liburnya itu hanya di depan meja kerjanya, menggambar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Terkadang ia pergi dan pulang membawa banyak buku. Kadang–kadang ia pulang dan membawa banyak kertas berisi esai yang harus dikoreksi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia terkadang bekerja di kantor, menggambar seperti seorang arsitek, tapi juga mengoreksi esai seperti seorang guru.

Ia sangat sibuk, sampai kadang lupa makan atau berbicara denganku. Dulu, sebelum kami menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang aneh ini, ia tinggal di kawasan selatan Seoul, di sebuah apartemen. Setelah menjadi suamiku, ia pindah ke kedai kopiku. Ia membayar seluruh sewa dan membeli bangunan yang telah kusewa ini. Ia bilang bahwa ia juga punya hak untuk membayarnya, karena ia akan tinggal bersamaku.

Kami menyepakati persetujuan tersebut dan membagi kamar. Kamarku berada di lantai dua sebelah kiri, sementara kamar Chanyeol berada di depan kamarku. Sebenarnya ada tiga kamar di tempat yang kusebut 'rumah' ini, kalau–kalau salah satu dari anggota rumah kami datang menginap. Aku dan Chanyeol akan pura–pura menjadi sepasang suami-istri normal dan kami tidur di kamar yang sama.

Teorinya memang begitu. Namun, setiap kali suara pintu telah tertutup dan aku mengunci pintu kamar, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kasur tanpa perlu kusuruh. Ia pindah ke sofa malas dekat jendela dan tidur di tempat itu seperti sedang tidur di kasur kesayangannya saja. Ia kelihatan menikmatinya. Ia kelihatan sangat menikmati setiap hari–hari aneh kami yang kami jalani bersama. Ia tidak begitu menyukai keluarganya dan kadang–kadang ia sering menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya, setiap kali mereka bertamu di rumah kami.

Aku jadi mulai berpikir, mungkin alasan Chanyeol menikahiku karena hal ini. Ia menginginkan ketenangan, sementara aku sangat menginginkan status yang membuatku tenang dari segala ocehan dan rasa pedih tentang impian pernikahanku yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol terkadang sering membantuku, walau aku tahu dari setiap pandangan matanya itu, ia merasa seperti tidak hidup di dunia ini.

* * *

><p><em>"Menikahlah denganku, kalau begitu!"<em>

_Aku begitu terkejut. Dan di tengah keterkejutanku, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal_―_bahwa pria inilah, pria bernama Park Chanyeol inilah yang bisa menyelamatkanku dalam keterpurukan hidup wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun ini. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa berharap banyak padanya. Tapi ada dorongan yang besar dalam diriku yang senantiasa mengatakan bahwa aku akan aman dan baik-baik saja jika hidup bersamanya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menjawab. "B-baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."_

_Dimulai dari hari itu, kami mulai menyiapkan pernikahan kami yang terbilang cukup terburu-buru. Aku dan Chanyeol mengucap janji pernikahan dan diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan pernikahan kami._

_Dan sejak saat itu, dimulailah kehidupan pernikahan kami yang aneh ini._

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

saya kembali membawa fanfic baru hehe. ini kedua kalinya saya bikin chanbaek. dan seperti yang sudah saya tulis di atas, fanfic ini diadaptasi dari cerber yang berjudul 'Lewat Secangkir Kopi'. saya hanya akan memberi tambahan disana-sini, tanpa ada maksud mengubah keseluruhan cerita. mungkin fanfic ini cuma sampe 4-5 chapter

jadi adakah yang tertarik baca kelanjutannya? jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	2. Chapter 2

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**A Cup of Coffee**

(adapted from a story titled '**Lewat Secangkir Kopi**' by **Dwi Retno Handayani**)

starring

Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Kim Joonmyeon | Do Kyungsoo

**WARNING:**

**Genderswitch for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo**

* * *

><p>Karena pagi ini Chanyeol berangkat lebih awal, aku bangun pagi–pagi sekali. Aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuknya, karena ia jarang sekali ingat bahwa ia butuh makan. Aku menyetel alarm ponselku, agar bisa bangun sebelum Chanyeol bangun.<p>

Jujur saja, aku suka Chanyeol, secara umum. Ia orang yang tidak banyak bicara, tidak banyak mengeluh. Ia akan memakan segala makanan yang kubuat―itupun jika aku membuatnya―atau ia akan mendengarkan apa pun yang ingin kuutarakan dan biasanya yang berhubungan dengan rumah kami ini. Karena kami sama–sama tinggal di satu rumah dengan tujuan yang sama, yaitu mendapatkan ketenangan, maka sebisa mungkin kami saling membantu.

Ia menghargai setiap makanan yang kubuatkan untuknya. Ia meminum kopi yang kubuat untuknya. Aneh bahwa ia tidak menyukai teh, sungguh aneh, apalagi ia berasal dari negara yang punya tradisi sangat kental tentang teh. Aku belum pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Melihat bahwa ia tidak banyak bertanya padaku, maka aku pun tidak mau menginterogasi.

Ia juga sering sekali memakai kaus atau kemeja berlengan panjang, yang sangat tidak kumengerti. Ketika pergi bekerja, ketika duduk di kursi dekat jendela hanya untuk bersantai, ketika malam tiba, bahkan ketika cuaca di luar sangat panas, ia tidak pernah sekali pun menggunakan lengan pendek ataupun baju tanpa lengan. Aku penasaran ingin bertanya, namun lagi–lagi mengingat bahwa ia tidak banyak berkomentar tentangku, maka aku mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Chanyeol berbicara pelan, namun matanya tertuju pada tas hitam dan map biru yang akan ia bawa yang tergeletak di atas meja di depan TV.

Aku menunggunya menatapku, sebelum memberikan bekal tersebut padanya. Rasanya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sampai ia melihat bungkusan bekal berwarna biru tua yang kupegang. Matanya menatap bungkusan itu dan kemudian menatapku. "Itu apa?" tanyanya―terlihat bingung.

"Bekal," jawabku singkat.

"Untukku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku cuma mengangguk.

Ia yang tadinya sudah berada pada anak tangga pertama sebelum turun, akhirnya kembali lagi mendekatiku dan mengambil bekal tersebut dari tanganku. "Terima kasih," ucapnya begitu cepat dan singkat.

Kemudian, suara langkah dari anak tangga menuju lantai pertama pun terdengar. Suara pintu yang tertutup juga terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Aku mengintip dari jendela atas dan melihatnya keluar rumah menuju mobil SUV-nya. Desingan mobilnya terdengar dari atas dan perlahan menghilang dari tangkapan telingaku. Ia sudah pergi.

"Baek Noona! Baek Noona!" Sehun datang setelah mobil Chanyeol menghilang. Ia membuka helm dan nyengir seperti orang bodoh menyapaku. Sehun sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, apalagi karena ia masih terlalu muda. Umurnya baru 20 tahun dan ia telah bekerja di kedaiku sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia mengetuk–ketuk pintu kaca kedaiku kencang sekali, seperti hampir mau pecah.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Hun! Pintunya tidak dikunci, kok!"

Sehun segera masuk sambil membawa satu tas berisi buku–buku besar.

"Kenapa kamu dan Chanyeol hobi sekali membawa banyak buku, sih? Memangnya mau apa? Tidak berat?"

"Noona... Chanyeol-san bilang, katanya kedainya akan ditambah dengan perpustakaan," ucap Sehun kemudian.

Chanyeol-san... Chanyeol-san... entah kenapa Sehun lebih suka memanggil Chanyeol dengan akhiran –san dibanding akhiran Hyung atau apalah. Pernah sekali aku tanya, katanya karena wajahnya yang imut itu membuat Chanyeol tidak cocok dipanggil Hyung. Memangnya, Chanyeol imut ya? Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan kaku begitu.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?"

"Memangnya Baekhyun Noona tidak tahu, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Aduh, aku jadi tak enak hati. Mungkin Chanyeol-san mau buat kejutan untuk Baekhyun Noona. Makanya, dia tidak bilang apa–apa." Sehun buru–buru membenarkan penjelasannya dan meluruskan pikiranku yang mulai melenceng.

"Mungkin." Tanpa pikir panjang aku hanya mengatakan 'mungkin' pada Sehun. Memang mungkin saja. Mungkin saja ia tidak mau memberi tahuku. Mungkin saja ia tidak perlu memberi tahuku, karena, toh, bangunan ini sudah dibeli dengan uangnya. Mungkin juga aku tidak perlu tahu. Banyak sekali kemungkinan dan aku kelewat memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku dan Chanyeol, toh, cuma teman satu rumah. Jadi, kenapa aku harus merasa terganggu kalau dia juga mau melakukan sesuatu untuk rumahnya ini?

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita beres–beres!" Kututup pikiran anehku dengan pekerjaan. Aku pun meninggalkan Sehun di meja depan untuk pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan kedai untuk dibuka.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol pulang tepat saat matahari terbenam. Aku membuat kopi panas. Ia selalu suka kopi yang masih panas. Jika sudah mulai mendingin, tak akan ia sentuh. Karena itulah, aku selalu membuatkan kopi setiap kali desingan suara mesin mobilnya terdengar.<p>

Kebiasaan ini sudah kuketahui sejak ia menjadi pelanggan setia di kedaiku. Ia biasanya memesan kopi yang panas dan saat kuantar kopi tersebut ke mejanya, ia selalu langsung meminumnya tanpa harus membuka koran atau laptop-nya dan menunggu kopinya mendingin. Ia memang berbeda.

Langkah Chanyeol terdengar makin dekat menuju lantai dua. Sehun dan beberapa karyawan kedai berada di bawah untuk melayani para pelanggan. Pada jam–jam Chanyeol pulang, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berada di rumah kami―tepatnya di lantai dua―untuk memberikan senyuman pada pandangannya yang tetap tak berubah: seperti tak hidup di dunia ini.

Cangkir kopi merah maroon favoritnya selalu kuletakkan di depan meja teve. Setiap kali ia beranjak ke atas, wajah yang selalu ia lihat adalah wajahku. Memang begini kenyataannya, karena kami punya tujuan yang sama dalam menikah, maka kami pun setidaknya harus bisa saling berteman dengan baik.

"Maaf, terlambat," Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menatapku, kemudian menatap cangkir kopi.

Kadang–kadang ia segera masuk kamar hanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali lagi ke ruang teve dengan kaus lengan panjang dan celana pendeknya. Tapi, kali ini ia langsung duduk sambil mencari remote.

"Tidak mandi dulu?" Aku mendekatinya, masih memakai celemek berwarna hijau merah khas kedaiku.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi menatap teve. Aku lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju tangga. Bukanlah hal yang bagus sebenarnya, kalau mengajak Chanyeol berbicara―meski aku sangat ingin mengajaknya bicara. Rasanya ia sudah pendiam dari awalnya, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi merasa sakit hati, setiap kali pertanyaanku tidak ia jawab.

"Mau ke mana?" Tiba–tiba Chanyeol bertanya ketika aku telah turun satu tangga menuju kedai.

"Membantu Sehun."

"Oke," ucap Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini tangan kanannya sedang memegang cangkir kopi.

"Kamu sudah makan atau belum?" tanyaku akhirnya, mengetahui bahwa ia punya selera makan yang kurang begitu bagus.

"Nanti aku akan turun setelah mandi."

"Oke!" Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke tangga berikutnya. Namun, di tangga ketiga, Chanyeol meneriaki namaku. Kontan aku diam dan segera menoleh ke arahnya, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Bento-mu tadi pagi... eh... hmm... enak!" ucapnya, ragu–ragu. Suaranya berubah sangat pelan, mungkin ia malu pada kata–kata yang ia lontarkan. Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya dan kembali turun ke kedai. Tidak yakin apa yang sedang kurasakan, namun aku ingin tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutku.

"Noona? Noona?" Aku seperti mendengar suara Sehun di telingaku. Aku belum menyadari apa pun, sampai Sehun mencoba menepukku ringan dengan nampan.

Cepat–cepat kuambil nampan tersebut dari tangannya dan kulemparkan pukulan ringan ke punggungnya. Sehun berteriak meledekku, sementara aku kesal karena dia menggodaku.

"Hun, aku kan sedang serius konsentrasi. Kamu malah menggangguku."

"Konsentrasi apa, sih, Noona?" ledek Sehun. "Memikirkan Chanyeol-san ya?"

Anak ini sering betul membuatku tersipu malu atau kadang–kadang bertingkah aneh. Mungkin karena aku memang tidak punya saudara di rumah, berhubung aku anak tunggal, keberadaan Sehu sangat membuat hatiku kembali muda. Kekonyolannya dan hal–hal bodoh yang ia lakukan sejujurnya membuatku senang. Aku memukul kembali punggungnya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun. Kali ini ia sedang membuatkan secangkir ice cappuccino dengan sepiring kecil croissant. Sehun mengangguk ke arahku. Aku bermaksud mengajak Sehun bergabung untuk makan bersama dengan Chanyeol, jika saja ia belum makan. Tapi, karena Sehun sudah makan, aku segera meninggalkannya menuju satu ruangan paling spesial yang Chanyeol dan aku pakai sebagai ruang makan kami.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong di belakang kedai ke satu ruangan yang di belakangnya ditumbuhi tanaman–tanaman hijau dan beberapa bunga berwarna mencolok. Pintu ruangan tersebut langsung menuju halaman belakang. Sebenarnya ruangan ini baru dibuat Chanyeol seminggu setelah kami menikah, enam bulan yang lalu. Ia menginginkan suasana yang sedikit bergaya Jepang kemudian membuat tatami kecil dengan bantalan duduk, meja persegi yang lebar dan berkaki pendek. Pemandangan halaman belakang yang asri serasa menyapa kami di sebelah kanan ruangan yang dibuka.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di bantalan tersebut. Pandangannya tertuju pada kebun belakang. Begitu mendengar aku masuk, pandangannya teralihkan. Rambut hitam Chanyeol yang agak panjang tapi tidak gondrong itu terlihat basah. Ia wangi sekali. Ia selalu begitu.

"Maaf, ya, kedai sedang ramai." Aku membuka percakapan. Lalu, kuletakkan lauk-pauk yang aku hangatkan beberapa menit yang lalu dengan semangkuk sayur bayam kesukaannya.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu setiap hari," ucap Chanyeol tiba–tiba.

Aku tidak mengerti perkataannya.

"Kau tidak harus melayaniku setiap hari, Baek. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau kan tinggal bersamaku di sini. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja," jawabku apa adanya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Tidak ada yang direpotkan. Aku biasa melakukan ini, kok. Bahkan, jauh sebelum kau datang, aku memang biasa menjadi seksi masak-memasak di acara kumpul–kumpul." Aku berusaha menghilangkan kekakuan dengan melucu. Jelas sekali aku kehilangan bakat humorku belakangan ini. Chanyeol tidak tertawa sama sekali.

Sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu, entah kenapa, aku sering menarik diri dari teman–temanku. Dan kalau bisa, menjauhkan diri dari banyak orang yang mengenalku, tapi tidak benar–benar mengenalku. Mungkin kejadian menyakitkan itu bisa dengan mudah kulupakan, namun sakit hati dan malu yang kurasakan tidak juga hilang. Hingga saat ini. Bahkan, ketika Chanyeol duduk di sampingku dan mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit ini.

Harusnya aku sudah menikmati keluarga yang bahagia, jika Joonmyeon memang benar–benar ingin menikahiku. Harusnya aku sudah mendambakan seorang anak darinya, jika ia memang telah menjadi suamiku. Entah kenapa, aku begitu memercayai semua hal yang pernah ia katakan. Aku sangat mencintainya―dulu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu melamun." Suara Shota terdengar, bagai tanda bagiku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak melamun," tangkisku.

Chanyeol memilih untuk diam dan tidak membalas.

Kami berdua pun akhirnya diam dan menikmati makan malam kami penuh keheningan. Entah kenapa aku merasakan getaran yang aneh saat dia bilang, dia tidak suka melihatku melamun.

Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol beranjak dari tatami dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. "Aku selesai."

Aku membereskan piring–piring kotor dalam diam. Udara terasa sangat dingin bagiku, walau keadaan yang sesungguhnya sangatlah berbeda.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada kehangatan kurasakan menjalar di pergelangan tanganku. Ketika aku menoleh, Chanyeol telah memegang tanganku. Ia menatapku, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan tatapannya hadir di dalam hatiku. Aku sangat terkejut pada sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Aku pikir ia telah beranjak dari ruangan ini.

"Jangan pikirkan dia lagi." Akhirnya ia berbicara, pelan.

Aku jelas-jelas paham dengan 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh pria jangkung di hadapanku ini. Itu pasti merujuk pada sosok Joonmyeon. Aku memang sudah pernah menceritakan masa laluku bersama Joonmyeon pada Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya, aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Chanyeol bertingkah agak berbeda. Namun pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Diam-diam, ada ketenangan mengalir di dadaku.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol sebenarnya sama seperti kebanyakan pria pada umumnya. Ia bekerja pagi–pagi dan pulang di sore hari. Ia mengendarai SUV yang sama seperti hampir kebanyakan pria di sini. Hobinya membaca buku dan buku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya diam tanpa buku di sampingnya.<p>

Ia pendiam, sangat pendiam. Beberapa minggu sejak kami menikah, Chanyeol jarang sekali berbicara denganku. Jika berbicara, ia hanya mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata singkat seperti 'terima kasih' dan 'aku pergi'.

Sebenarnya, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena mau menikahiku, meski saat itu kami belum saling mengenal. Aku pun tidak tahu siapa namanya―dulu. Yang aku tahu, di sore itu, ia datang kepadaku dan mengajakku menikah. Karena ia pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, aku merasa sangat aman, tidak tahu kenapa.

_Suatu ketika, beberapa minggu setelah pernikahan kami, aku duduk diam di lantai satu, tempat kedai kopiku. Saat itu aku baru saja tutup dan kumatikan seluruh lampu kedai. Hatiku sangat kacau, karena baru saja melihat __Joonmyeon__ melewati kedaiku dan sedang bersama wanita lain.__ Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain hanya diam terpaku melihat ke arah Joonmyeon yang tersenyum bahagia dengan wanita barunya. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghampirinya, menamparnya, kemudian memakinya dengan berbagai cacian. Aku hanya bisa berdiri sambil meremas dada kiriku yang terasa sakit._

_Aku__ benar-benar sangat__ kalut. __Chanyeol__ berada di lantai dua. Suatu nilai plus bahwa ia tidak melihatku yang sedang kacau. Ketika semua gorden sudah tertutup dan semua lampu kedai dimatikan, aku menangis. Aku menangis sekencang–kencangnya melihat pemandangan tersebut. _

_Mungkin tangisku terlalu kencang, karena __Chanyeol__ tiba–tiba berdiri di hadapanku yang sedang penuh air mata. Ia tidak banyak bicara, hanya memberikan tisu kepadaku. Ia menemaniku menangis sampai pagi tiba. Ia tidak tidur, tidak juga memelukku. Ia hanya diam dan menemaniku. Di pagi itulah akhirnya aku menceritakan padanya seluruh rentetan menyakitkan yang kualami karena pria bernama __Chanyeol__._

_"Dia_―_namanya Joonmyeon."_

_"Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu sebagai pelanggan kedai ini, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Hubungan kami terasa begitu indah pada awalnya, bahkan hingga detik-detik saat kami akan menikah. Tapi semuanya berubah_―_"_

_Aku terisak, menyeka air mata yang memaksa untuk turun lagi dari pelupuk mataku._

_"Di hari pernikahan kami, dia justru menghilang. Rumahnya kosong dan keluargaku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya."_

_Aku kembali terisak. Kali ini, aku menyeka ingusku yang mulai meluncur dari hidungku. Aku yakin, penampilanku jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja' untuk saat. Aku pasti sangat kacau._

_"Aku benar-benar kacau dan frustasi saat itu. Aku hanya bisa menangis karena harus ditinggalkan oleh pria yang selama ini kupercaya dan kucintai dan menanggung rasa malu yang besar karena pernikahanku gagal. Aku merasa tak berdaya dan seolah tak punya harapan hidup lagi."_

_Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam._

_"Tapi aku sadar_―_aku sadar, bahkan jika aku hanya menangisi segalanya, hal itu sama sekali tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupku dengan menjalankan kembali kedai kopi ini." Aku mengusap permukaan meja di hadapanku. "Kurasa, kedai ini adalah alasanku tetap hidup sampai saat ini."_

_Chanyeol belum menanggapi apa-apa. Ia mengusap pundakku dengan lembut_―_suatu bentuk sentuhan secara langsung yang sama sekali jarang kudapat semenjak menikah dengannya seminggu yang lalu. "Kau adalah wanita yang kuat, Baek. Aku yakin, kau bisa menjalani semua ini. Kau hanya perlu_―_"_

_Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku mendongak dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ada suatu sorot yang berbeda dari matanya: tidak kosong seperti yang biasanya dia perlihatkan padaku._

_"_―_melupakan Joonmyeon dan tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa."_

* * *

><p>Sehun pergi kuliah pagi ini, jadi ia baru akan datang ke kedai setelah makan siang. Hari ini kedai tidak terlalu ramai, makanya aku bisa sedikit santai dan mulai membuka laptop-ku. Sudah lama aku tidak membuka komunitas sosialku di dunia maya.<p>

Salah satu temanku men-tag salah satu acara kebudayaan. Ia mengundang datang sambil membawa suamiku. Sepertinya tawaran yang bagus, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak bersenang–senang di luar rumah. Aku segera menuliskan komentar: 'aku akan datang'.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol menatapku dengan kening berkerut―raut wajahnya yang penuh tany terlihat menggemaskan di mataku.

"Apakah kita akan ikut?" tekanku.

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ketika ia tiba dari kantor. Aku tahu ia mulai risih karena aku mengikutinya terus sejak turun dari mobil, layaknya seorang penguntit. Ia duduk di sofa maroon kesayangan kami dan minum secangkir kopi panasnya.

"Aku juga punya undangannya." Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku.

"Hah? Apa?" Kali ini, justru aku yang nampak kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya undangannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku bingung mau datang atau tidak. Masalahnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, tapi aku diharuskan datang. Beberapa teman kerjaku menjadi panitianya."

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu," ia menjawab. Saking senangnya, aku meremas pergelangan tangannya dan tertawa gembira!

"Ooh, demi Tuhan, Chanyeooool! Aku senang sekali!"

Aku lalu memeluknya penuh cita. Ia tidak banyak berbicara, hanya tersenyum. Mungkin aku terlalu kencang memeluknya, karena rasanya ia berteriak padaku bahwa ia tidak bisa bernapas.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

chanbaek will date in the next chapie yuhuu~

thanks for reading, leaving review, following/favoriting this story

I'm so sorry if there are some typos

last, but not least,

**mind to review again, dear?**


	3. Chapter 3

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**A Cup of Coffee**

(adapted from a story titled '**Lewat Secangkir Kopi**' by **Dwi Retno Handayani**)

starring

Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Kim Joonmyeon | Do Kyungsoo

**WARNING:**

**Genderswitch for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo**

* * *

><p>Mataku terpaku ke arah kotak persegi di atas tempat tidurku. Kotak persegi dengan warna krem itu berisi kimono yang diberikan ibu Chanyeol sebagai kado pernikahanku. Kimono itu berwarna merah keemasan dengan corak bunga–bunga yang indah yang mengelilingi sisinya. Sudah sejam lamanya aku berdiri hanya untuk memastikan apakah aku akan memakai pakaian tersebut atau tidak. Tapi, jika aku memakainya, ini akan menjadi momen yang pas, karena kami berdua akan pergi ke acara hinamatsuri, festival boneka Jepang.<p>

Aku belum pernah memakai kimono. Terus terang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Namun, masa bodoh dengan cara memakai, toh, aku pernah lihat beberapa film Jepang yang memakainya dan sepertinya mereka tinggal memakai baju tersebut dan mengikatnya dengan tali lebar. Tadinya aku memang berpikiran begitu. Pada kenyataannya, setelah aku memutar otakku untuk memakainya, hasilnya tidak pernah secantik yang kulihat di film-film. Aku kesal sekali, apalagi pakaian tersebut membuatku kepanasan.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarku, karena waktu pergi kami terlambat satu jam akibat kimono ini.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi!"Aku berteriak padanya agar bisa sedikit lagi menungguku.

Ia tidak menjawab, tapi dari bunyi siaran televisi di ruang keluarga, itu artinya ia setuju. Aku kembali lagi mengusahakan kimono ini tampil cantik di tubuhku. Kulilitkan ikatan lebar tersebut di pinggangku, dan hasilnya lumayan, walaupun tidak sesempurna wanita Jepang.

Aku keluar dari kamar. Pandangan Chanyeol masih tertuju pada layar kaca, walaupun aku telah mondar-mandir di depannya, mencari sepatu yang pas untuk padanannya. Chanyeol akhirnya mematikan siaran TV dan menuju kulkas. Ia menuangkan jus jeruk di gelas, kemudian meminumnya. Aku sibuk mencari sandal yang kuletakkan di atas lemari bajuku.

Tahu–tahu Chanyeol sudah di sampingku. Ia mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menurunkan kotak sandal, memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum sekilas dan tanpa mengharap balasan ucapan dari Chanyeol, aku segera mengenakan sandal itu. "Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat!" Aku berjalan menyusuri anak tangga perlahan–lahan (tahu bahwa memakai kimono benar–benar menyebalkan, aku tidak akan memakainya) dan Chanyeol mengikutiku di belakang. Ketika di anak tangga terakhir, langkahku terhentikan oleh sesuatu. Aku pikir kimonoku tersangkut sesuatu, tapi ternyata tangan Chanyeol yang menarik kimonoku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bisa pakai kimono?" pertanyaan Chanyeol yang singkat itu jelas membuatku kesal. Aku tahu aku belum pernah memakai kimono sebelumnya. Mana aku tahu juga bahwa kimono setebal itu!

"Mau meledekku, ya?" tanyaku―kali ini dengan ketus.

Ia tidak menjawab, tidak sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaanku dan tidak juga memberikan gesture bahwa ia memang menjawab pertanyaanku. Yang ia lakukan malah menarik tali kimonoku, hingga ikatannya terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhku. Aku terkejut! Bisa–bisanya dia melakukan hal itu padaku! Aku pun sedikit ketakutan. Kami belum melakukan _apa–apa _selama enam bulan ini.

"Diam saja!" Tiba–tiba Chanyeol membuka suara. Ia mengambil ikatan lebar yang jatuh di lantai dan menyuruhku diam. Kemudian ia mendekatiku, merapikan kain kimonoku dengan sangat hati–hati. Ia terlihat sangat cekatan dan terampil. Terkadang ia menyuruhku berputar kadang mendongak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, namun rasanya ia begitu berkonsentrasi.

Setelah kain kimonoku selesai dirapikan, ia mengikatkan tali yang panjang dan lebar itu ke pinggangku. Ia melilitkannya perlahan dan kencang. Ia menyisakan pinggiran ikatannya dan membiarkan tangannya melakukan sesuatu pada ikatan kimonoku. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini akan berhasil, sampai kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat ia menyuruhku bercermin.

Entah kenapa, kimono berwarna merah pemberian ibunya jadi tampak sangat indah kukenakan. Saat aku memutar ke belakang dan melihat ikatannya, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ikatan berwarna keemasan itu jadi tampak sangat manis dan menawan. Ada bentuk pita besar yang bersanggah dengan eloknya di pinggang belakangku. Aku tersenyum puas melihat mahakarya yang dilakukannya. Aku pun tidak sanggup mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Seluruh mulutku seperti terkunci dan terpana oleh caranya memakaikan kimono tersebut padaku.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" Chanyeol memecah kebodohanku. Ia menarik tanganku, memegangnya, dan membawaku turun dengan terburu–buru. Kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi berbicara. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya, namun hati ini―tanpa kuketahui berdetak begitu kencang.

―

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada salah satu di antara kami yang mencoba untuk berbicara atau setidaknya memecah keheningan ini. Tidak ada musik, tidak ada percakapan bodoh, tidak ada suara berisik radio. Hanya ada aku dan dia. Ketika kami sampai pun tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang berbicara. Ia menunduk mengunci mobilnya dan membawaku menuju lapangan festival, lagi–lagi memegang tanganku.

Aku menurut mengikuti Chanyeol pergi membawaku menuju lapangan festival. Ada rentetan lampion kecil yang panjang dari berbagai sisi lapangan dengan warna merah, putih, dan keemasan. Aku suka pemandangan suasana ini, ketika matahari yang bersinar segera ingin menutup matanya untuk beristirahat dan bangun di keesokan hari.

Chanyeol pun kelihatan menikmatinya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak pucat seperti biasanya. Matanya yang cokelat muda itu terlihat indah, berbeda dari pandangannya yang entah berada di mana selama ini. Baru aku sadari ia sangat tampan. Ia tampak memukau di antara pria-pria lainnya.

Selama ini aku terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan yang lainnya, namun aku sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku, waktu mengetahui aku memperhatikannya. Kacamata berbingkai hitamnya terlihat sedikit turun hingga ke ujung batang hidungnya yang mancung. Ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya, namun kerutan itu tidak sedikit pun menghapus ketampanannya. Aku baru memperhatikan keseluruhan wajahnya, alis matanya yang terbentuk indah, bibirnya yang merah bagaikan buah cherry, dan warna hitam rambutnya yang tertata membentuk layer ke atas pundaknya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tidak terpikir olehku bahwa aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu. Aku segera menundukkan wajahku, begitu mengetahui pertanyaanku benar–benar bodoh.

Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Ia malah sedikit meremas pergelangan tanganku dan kemudian menarikku menuju stan makanan.

"Pernah makan takoyaki?" lempar Chanyeol ringan. Hari ini ia lebih banyak berbicara. Aku menandai yang satu itu.

"Belum pernah!" ucapku jujur. Selama ini aku memang belum pernah datang ke acara festival seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Jepang. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Jepang kecuali sushi, itu saja.

"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini!"

Cepat–cepat Chanyeol menghilang dari sampingku, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bergabung dengan kerumunan di depan sana. Ia tidak merasa letih untuk mengantre, walaupun panjang sekali. Aku menunggu Chanyeol, menunggunya memegang tanganku lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika sampai di menit ke-15, ia datang membawa dua kotak berisi makanan berbentuk bundar seperti bakso. Hanya, warnanya kelihatan merah kecokelatan dan di atasnya diolesi mayones.

Tahu–tahu saja ia menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengambil satu bola takoyaki itu. Ia menadahkan tangan kirinya di bawah bola itu agar saus takoyaki-nya tidak jatuh ke pakaian kami dan ia menjulurkan bola tersebut ke arahku, ke arah mulutku.

Aku terkejut melihat sikap Chanyeol yang tiba–tiba sangat manis kepadaku, meskipun wajahnya masih tetap belum mau tersenyum. Pelan–pelan kubuka mulutku hingga bola tersebut masuk. Chanyeol menatapku kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang rasanya terdengar seperti mengajakku memasak atau apalah. Karena pikiranku tertuju dengan hal lain, maka aku meminta Chanyeol mengulang kata–katanya. "Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Chanyeol?"

"Nanti kita buat yang seperti ini di rumah, ya?"

Demi Tuhan! Benarkah ini Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang tinggal selama enam bulan bersamaku dan tidak suka banyak bicara? Juga tidak menyukai keramaian? Benarkah ini Chanyeol yang secara tertulis merupakan suamiku? Aku hampir tidak percaya Chanyeol bisa berubah seperti itu. Kenapa ia malah membuatku jadi salah tingkah dan tidak keruan begini?

Chanyeol kelihatannya tidak melihat keanehanku karena ternyata ia sudah beranjak dan berjalan menuju kerumunan kedai es serut. Buru–buru aku mengejarnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan. Aku menghentikan langkahku sambil menghela napas. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mengenal pria ini. Chanyeol tampak di luar pengetahuanku.

"Untukmu!" Tiba–tiba Chanyeol datang dengan membawa dua mangkuk kecil berisi es serut berwana merah dan hijau. Ia memberikan yang merah kepadaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengambilnya. Tangan yang hangat itu kembali menyentuh tanganku. Aku berusaha meredam rasa gemetar yang timbul di dadaku. Mata Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun menoleh ke arahku.

Aku merasakan tangannya basah berkeringat. Mungkin kami berdua merasakan getaran yang tidak semestinya, walaupun kami malu mengakuinya.

Aku membiarkan tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku, membawaku pergi ke mana pun menuju tempat yang ia inginkan, menuju berbagai cahaya pelangi yang mulai menyala seiring hari yang makin gelap. Ia menarikku menuju warna terang kembang api di angkasa malam dan membiarkan kehangatan ini tetap terjaga.

Aku menghabiskan sisa hariku tepat di samping Chanyeol dengan debar jantungku yang tak menentu.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada diriku?

―

Mengingat bahwa tadi malam aku seperti sedang mendapatkan mimpi indah, maka aku bangun sangat telat keesokan paginya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, saat kulihat jam weker. Buru–buru aku turun ke lantai bawah dan mempersiapkan kedaiku. Aku berdiri tepat di atas anak tangga terakhir waktu kulihat kedaiku sudah dibuka. Aku melihat sepintas, Sehun sedang melayani para tamu, para pekerja yang lain sedang membereskan pesanan, dan Chanyeol sedang melayani para tamu. Hah? Tidak salah?

"Tuan putri sudah bangun!" Tahu–tahu Sehun berseru.

Hampir dari beberapa tamu tertawa melihatku.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku kemudian menyunggingkan tawa kecilnya padaku.

Buru–buru aku melangkah ke atas dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol tidak kerja? Bukannya hari ini hari Senin? Aku memikirkan banyak hal tentang Chanyeol. Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera turun ke bawah dan mulai mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatiku.

"Chanyeol-san membantu membuka kedai, Noona! Maaf, ya, kami tidak menunggu Baekhyun Noona dulu." Sehun takut–takut menatapku, ketika aku sudah ikut berada di bawah membantu mereka.

Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan, sungguh! Aku hanya bingung kenapa Chanyeol hari ini tidak bekerja? Aku ingin bertanya padanya sejak tadi, tapi dia kelihatan sangat menikmati bekerja membantu kedaiku. Dia masih sibuk mengantarkan pesanan ke meja-meja pelanggan dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa lagi bertanya apa pun. Chanyeol beristirahat sebentar, saat tamu sudah mulai pulang.

Karena tidak banyak tamu di siang hari, aku menyusul Chanyeol ke belakang. Ia sedang merapikan buku–buku yang kemarin ia kumpulkan bersama Sehun. "Belum ada kopi untukku hari ini," ucapnya tiba–tiba, nadanya datar.

Aku jadi tersadar. Aku memang belum sempat membuatkan secangkir kopi panas untuknya. Buru–buru aku ke dapur dan menyajikan secangkir kopi untuknya. Chanyeol segera mengambil cangkir tersebut beserta tatakannya. Ia meniup kopi itu dan menyeruputnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, tapi barangnya belum jadi. Besok saja, kalau begitu." Chanyeol kembali berbicara. Nadanya masih sama. Ia memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa, selalu ada bagian dari dalam diriku yang menginginkanku untuk mengajak berbincang.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Sesuatu―sebenarnya untukmu. Aku sengaja memesannya. Mungkin baru akan dikirim dua atau tiga hari lagi, kalau cepat. Tapi, bisa juga seminggu kalau terlambat."

"Sesuatu apa?" Aku bertanya lagi, lebih pada penasaran. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikanku sesuatu. Jadi ini sangat aneh dan menggelitik rasa penasaranku.

"Nanti lihat saja kalau sudah datang."

Karena ia sudah berbicara seperti itu, maka aku tidak lagi bertanya. Aku ingin beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol, aku benar–benar ingin beranjak dan membantu Sehun, tapi aku seperti tertahan untuk tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Mau buat apa?" Sebisa mungkin aku berbasa–basi sambil menatap ke arahnya yang sibuk merapikan buku.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku. Alis kanannya terangkat sementara kacamatanya sedikit turun. "Kenapa tanya?"

"Tidak boleh bertanya, ya?" Aku tertawa.

"Bukan. Kenapa kau bertanya seolah–olah kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol masih memandang ke arahku. Matanya seperti menangkap basah rasa gugupku.

"Maksudmu?" Aku mulai salah tingkah.

"Sehun kan sudah memberi tahumu." Ya, Tuhan! Aku benar–benar tidak suka caranya memandangku. Ia seperti ingin memakanku hidup–hidup.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku bertanya lagi padamu?"

"Lucu saja!" Kali ini ia tertawa kecil. Bola matanya mulai sedikit menyipit. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia memiliki lesung di pipi kirinya. Bulu matanya tampak lebih lebat dan tidak melengkung turun seperti pria yang pernah kutemui pada umumnya. Aku hampir saja tersihir oleh sosok pria ini.

―

Hari itu, Chanyeol kedatangan tamu. Baik aku maupun Chanyeol, kami tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki tamu khusus―yah, kecuali anggota keluarga kami yang datang berkunjung. Lagipula, aku juga sudah menutup diri dari pergaulanku selama 6 bulan terakhir. Sementara itu, Chanyeol nampak tidak ingin membuka tentang pergaulannya di luar sana padaku.

Tamu Chanyeol duduk di kursi favorit Chanyeol ketika ia masih menjadi pelanggan setiaku. Ia terus melihat ke arah jendela dan memandangi jalan raya pada siang menjelang sore itu. Saat Chanyeol menghampirinya, baru ia menoleh dan menyalami Chanyeol. Melihat caranya memberikan salam dan mendengarnya berbicara, ia pasti orang Jepang. Chanyeol memang beruntung mempunyai ayah yang punya darah Korea, sehingga ia bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, walau terhitung belum lama tinggal di Seoul.

Tadinya aku ingin mengantarkan teh ke meja mereka. Tapi, aku memperhatikan lagi, pembicaraan mereka sangat serius. Tidak pelan tidak juga terdengar keras oleh tamu-tamu lainnya memang, namun pembicaraan mereka terlihat tidak boleh diinterupsi. Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku.

Terus terang, aku benci sekali mendengar Chanyeol berbicara bahasa ibunya, bahasa yang tidak sekali pun kumengerti. Ingin sekali kudatangi Chanyeol untuk memintanya berbahasa Korea saja. Namun, mengingat bahwa statusku hanya teman hidup dalam arti yang sebenarnya, kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

Yang bisa aku harapkan hanya Chanyeol bersedia untuk menceritakan padaku isi pembicaraan itu.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, tamu itu sudah berpamitan. Aku segera bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol. Namun, belum sampai aku ke mejanya, Chanyeol buru-buru melangkah ke belakang, menaiki anak tangga ke lantai atas. Aku mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup keras. Cepat-cepat aku mengejarnya.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol...!"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menjawab. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit tak terkontrol. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi. Chanyeol pun menyahut dari dalam. "Aku tidak ingin diganggu. Oleh siapapun."

Aku terdiam ketika itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol jadi bersikap aneh setelah beberapa detik yang lalu ia bersikap sangat hangat kepadaku. Aku mengalah. Kuputuskan untuk kembali turun ke kedai sambil menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

Di depan kasir kedai, Sehun menanyaiku tentang rencana kepergian Chanyeol ke Jepang. Aku sedang melamun sehingga tak kudengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dia pun harus bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Karena aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang ia maksud, aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Ke Jepang apa?"

"Memangnya Baekkie Noona tidak tahu? Memangnya tadi tidak dengar Chanyeol-san bilang apa?" Sehun bertanya padaku, sengaja memperhitungkan penguasaan bahasa Jepang-ku yang boleh dibilang nol jongkok.

Aku menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Maaf, bukannya menyindir, Noona. Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol-san akan pergi ke Jepang!"

"Kamu tahu dari mana, Hun?"

"Noona, tadi aku mendengarnya saat Chanyeol-san berbicara dengan tamunya. Si tamu berkata, dia harus segera pergi ke Jepang. Begitu..." Sehun menjelaskan padaku. Aku lupa, Sehun mengambil kuliah jurusan bahasa Jepang. Sudah pasti ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Aku segera mendekati Sehun dan memintanya mengingat semua hal yang ia dengar dari perbincangan Chanyeol dan tamunya. Sayangnya, Sehun hanya mendengar bahwa si tamu mau ke Jepang, itu saja.

Biasanya, aku baru menutup kedai ketika malam sudah tiba. Namun, kali ini aku tutup lebih awal. Sehun telah pulang dan aku menutup semua gorden jendela kedai. Kudengar langkah Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju dapur belakang. Aku segera menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Chanyeol duduk di dekat halaman belakang. Tubuhnya menyandar pada tembok dan pandangannya tertuju pada tanaman-tanaman kecil yang tertata rapi dalam berbagai macam pot berukuran kecil. Ia mengenakan celana panjang dan sweater panjang bertudung. Ia kelihatan kaku seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau kopi," Chanyeol berbicara pelan, tapi matanya tidak menoleh ke arahku.

Aku ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kopi untuknya. Begitu aku kembali sambil membawa kopi, kutemukan Chanyeol telah ketiduran. Ia kelihatan sangat letih, walaupun hari ini tidak bekerja. Ia terlelap menyandar pada dinding tembok. Tangannya terlipat dan kacamatanya sedikit turun tersangkut pada batang hidungnya yang mancung. Aku mendekatinya. Tadinya aku cuma ingin membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya makan. Tapi, melihat tidurnya yang pulas itu, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang putih kepucat-pucatan. Kugerakkan tanganku perlahan menyentuh kacamatanya. Aku ingin membetulkan posisinya, tapi sulit sekali, karena itu kulepas kacamata itu dari pandangannya. Tidak kuat menahan betapa mempesonanya dia, kubiarkan tanganku lancang menyentuh kulitnya, menyentuh wajahnya, menyentuh setiap bagian kecil dari hidupnya. Aku pun ingin menyentuh hatinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan, apa yang sedang Chanyeol rasakan. Kami seperti terjebak dalam satu situasi yang sama. Kami telah hidup bersama, membawa masalah hidup kami masing-masing. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang pernah dialami oleh Chanyeol. Namun, melihat pandangan matanya yang terlihat tidak hidup, aku mengerti bahwa persoalannya jauh lebih sulit dari yang kupunya. Tapi, Chanyeol berbeda dari laki-laki yang pernah kukenal. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa setiap kali duduk di sisinya, mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada yang kaku. Aku merasa sangat aman berada di sisinya.

Kusentuh kembali wajahnya yang kelihatan lelah. Kupandangi berulang kali sesosok dirinya di hadapanku. Aku tidak yakin, bisakah seumur hidup aku bersama pria ini? Pria yang diam-diam menghangatkan hatiku yang sudah membeku?

Chanyeol terbangun ketika itu juga. Perlahan, kedua matanya mulai terbuka. Cepat-cepat aku menjauh darinya. Kuberikan secangkir kopi untuknya, namun ia menolak. Aneh mengetahui bahwa kali ini ia menolak kopiku.

"Maaf, Baek, aku ngantuk sekali…."

"Tidak apa-apa," kujawab seadanya. Chanyeol menatapku ketika itu. Lama sekali.

"Kalau boleh, maukah kau tidur bersamaku malam ini? Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat kata-kata itu terdengar di telingaku. Chanyeol tidak berhenti menatapku. Aku menunduk mengetahui ia tidak berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya dari hadapanku. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku takut sekali mengatakan ya. Aku takut juga akan menolaknya. Secara hukum kami benar-benar sah untuk tidur bersama, tapi apa perasaan ini juga akan mengesahkan dua insan yang saling menyimpan misteri hidupnya?

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?" Chanyeol bertanya, pandangannya masih belum lepas dariku. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, mendekatiku, memegang telapak tanganku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ada kekuatan yang begitu besarnya merobohkan semua pertahananku. Ada kekuatan besar yang membuatku diam tak berdaya mengiyakan semuanya. Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku, menuntunku menuju kamarnya. Ia menyihirku untuk naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap berada di sampingku, itu saja."

Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang. Aku berbaring dengan perasaan tak keruan. Sebagian tubuhku merasakan kehangatan yang lembut, beberapa di antaranya merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa. Chanyeol tetap melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhku. Berulang kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat kedinginan. Makin dingin yang ia rasakan, makin kencang lingkaran tangannya di tubuhku. Aku balikkan tubuhku, menghadap ke arahnya.

Suhu tubuhnya dingin sekali, sementara aku benar-benar merasa panas. Apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol? Kenapa hanya ia seorang yang merasa begitu dingin? Apa ia kena demam? Aku mulai khawatir. Kuperiksa kepalanya dan suhu tubuhnya. Kepalanya panas sekali. Aku segera beranjak dan mencari termometer. Kupasangkan pada ketiaknya, dan begitu termometer itu berbunyi, suhunya mencapai 39 derajat Celsius.

Aku turun untuk mengambil baskom berisi air hangat. Kuambil handuk kecil dan kukompres kepalanya berulang kali. Aku tidak bisa diam menunggunya. Apa yang membuatnya demam? Seharian ini ia ada di rumah. Kuingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah dilakukannya sejak pagi tadi. Aku baru ingat, ia belum makan. Mungkin ia demam karena telat makan sejak siang tadi. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kebiasaan buruknya itu? Aku cari obat penurun panas. Setelah ia meminumnya, ia kembali tertidur. Aku kompres lagi kepalanya dan aku cek lagi apakah suhu panasnya sudah turun. Kulakukan itu berulang-ulang. Aku pun mulai mengantuk dan terlelap di sampingnya hingga pagi.

"Chanyeol?" tanganku meraba-raba sisi kiri kasur agar mendapati tubuh Chanyeol di sampingku. Waktu tanganku terus menjelajah, Chanyeol tidak tergapai. Aku segera terbangun. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding Chanyeol dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sial! Lagi-lagi aku kesiangan!

Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku tersadar tubuhku diselimuti selimut tebal berwarna cokelat. Aku tidak ingat, apakah tadi malam aku memakai selimut atau tidak. Aku pun bergegas turun dari ranjang Chanyeol dan keluar menuju kamarku. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku sebelum turun untuk membuka kedai yang mungkin sudah dibuka oleh Sehun (ia punya kunci duplikatnya).

Begitu aku turun beberapa menit, aku melihat selembar note yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol untukku: "Maaf, aku berangkat pagi. Aku buatkan teh untukmu. Bisa dihangatkan, ada di dekat mesin kopi." Aku menoleh ke arah alat mesin kopi kecil yang warnanya sudah berubah hijau. Aku segera menghangatkan tehnya dan mengambil telepon dekat dapur. Kutekan nomor milik Chanyeol dan sambungan itu terhubung beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm... arigatou!" ucapku, riang. Kutempelkan gagang telepon di telinga kananku sementara kedua tanganku sibuk membuka kamus saku Korea-Jepang, membolak-balik lembarannya sampai akhirnya menemukan satu kata yang pas untuk berterima kasih padanya. Dari seberang sana, Chanyeol tertawa, mungkin menertawai pengucapanku atau keanehanku menggunakan bahasanya

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku mau kau menjawabnya, Chanyeol!" aku berpura-pura kesal sambil menyandar di balik dinding tembok. Terdengar suara Sehun dari depan yang mulai memanggil namaku, namun aku tak peduli. Aku tetap berada di belakang, menunggu Chanyeol berbicara, berusaha berbasa-basi semampuku agar aku bisa sedikit mendengar suaranya.

"Dooitashimashite," akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab. Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih hangat di telingaku, jauh lebih ramah dari biasanya. Aku mulai menatap langit-langit dapur. Perlahan dan aku yakin sekali, aku mulai merasakan Chanyeol sebagai canduku. Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal intim apa pun selama kami menjadi sepasang suami-istri, namun keberadaannya memberikan sedikit ruang bagiku untuk bernapas.

Terkadang aku ingin pernikahan kami jauh lebih normal dari biasanya. Aku ingin kami memang seperti sepasang suami-istri. Aku ingin kami mulai saling berbicara dari hati ke hati. Aku menginginkan lebih dari apa yang kami jalani selama enam bulan ini.

"Chanyeol, koishii... matteru yo..."

Kudengar chanyeol tidak menjawab apa pun. Keheningan makin terasa di antara sambungan telepon kami. Buru-buru kututup telepon tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur untuk pergi membantu Sehun di kedai. Dalam hati aku memang ingin mengatakannya... "Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu... Cepatlah pulang..."

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sehun sudah pulang. Kini giliran pegawaiku yang lain yang berjaga di kedai. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kopi. Kubiarkan kopi tersebut tetap panas pada mesin pembuat kopi, agar saat Chanyeol tiba, ia bisa segera meminumnya. Setelah kubuat kopi, aku kembali ke kedai.<p>

Biasanya ia pulang paling lambat sampai pukul enam sore. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku untuk menunggu hingga satu jam lagi, jika ingin meneleponnya. Aku pun kembali pada aktivitasku. Kulayani kembali para tamu dari mulai petang hingga malam tiba. Para tamuku pun akhirnya keluar satu per satu dari kedai setelah mereka sudah lebih fit untuk kembali ke rumah atau bekerja lagi.

Aku meninggalkan kedai di saat itu juga. Kunaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dengan cepat dan kuraih telepon genggamku. Kutekan nomor Chanyeol, namun ia tidak juga menjawab. Tidak ada sambungan menunggu atau sibuk, yang ada hanya suara seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa telepon di luar jangkauan. Aku mulai khawatir. Aku tekan nomor kantor Chanyeol. Hanya ada mesin penjawab yang menyuruhku memasukkan kode ekstensi untuk dihubungkan ke bagian Chanyeol. Aku makin khawatir ketika mengetahui aku telah menelepon semua nomor telepon Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada jawaban apa pun. Betapa bodohnya bahwa aku tidak mengetahui sedikit pun teman-teman kerjanya yang mungkin bisa kutanya mengenai keberadaan chanyeol. Akhirnya aku duduk lelah mengamati jendela di ruang atas dan berharap mendengar bunyi mobil Chanyeol.

Sudah lima jam berlalu. Aku tidak tahu di mana Chanyeol berada. Ia tidak memberi tahu sedikit pun ke mana perginya dia malam ini. Aku akan kesal sekali begitu esok pagi ia tiba dan tidak meminta maaf padaku. Ia benar-benar mengesalkan. Aku khawatir setengah mati dan ia seenaknya saja pergi tanpa memberi tahu. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol belum pulang, padahal sudah dua hari. Aku mungkin sudah bisa melapor pada kantor polisi terdekat kenapa ia menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku bisa memberikan foto dan keterangan yang bermanfaat agar kantor polisi mau membantuku mencari Chanyeol, namun aku tahu itu adalah ide yang paling bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya.<p>

Aku menelepon siang harinya ke kantor Chanyeol, menekan ekstensi bagian Chanyeol, kemudian ada seseorang yang mengangkat sambungannya. Seseorang dari tempat Chanyeol pun menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Shota memang minta cuti selama seminggu, tapi ia tidak tahu ke mana perginya Chanyeol.

Aku kaget mengetahui Chanyeol akan pergi selama itu tanpa memberi tahuku. Biasanya, ia pasti memberi tahuku, walau hanya terlambat satu jam. Biasanya, ia tidak begitu semisterius ini. Setelah selesai berterima kasih, kuputuskan saja untuk menitipkan kedai pada Sehun yang sedang libur semesteran, sementara aku pergi mencari Chanyeol.

Tempat pertama yang kukunjungi adalah apartemen Chanyeol yang dulu. Mungkin saja ia kembali ke apartemennya sementara waktu ini. Aku tidak menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Pintu apartemennya terkunci. Saat kutanya salah seorang keamanan di tempat tersebut, tempat itu memang sudah tidak dihuni selama enam bulan.

Aku tidak berminat sama sekali membuka kedai kopiku keesokan harinya. Aku meliburkan pegawaiku hari ini. Aku pun tidak berniat bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku menunggu teleponku berdering dan mungkin saja Chanyeol menelepon. Tepat ketika aku memikirkan hal itu, telepon rumahku pun berdering. Buru-buru kuangkat telepon tersebut untuk memastikan apakah suara yang berada di sambungan telepon itu adalah suara seseorang yang amat sangat kurindukan. Ketika suara wanita terdengar, aku kembali tak bersemangat. Ternyata, salah satu temanku menelepon. Ia memintaku datang ke acara reuni.

Begitu kumatikan teleponnya, aku duduk menyandar. Telepon tersebut kembali berdering. Saat kuangkat, lagi-lagi ini suara wanita. Aku baru saja ingin mematikannya waktu aku tahu bahwa ini suara wanita yang berbeda, yang jarang sekali kudengar suaranya. Waktu tahu bahwa yang menelepon adalah ibu Chanyeol, mertuaku, aku terkesimak.

"Aku mau bertamu ke rumahmu, Baek." Begitu kata mertuaku.

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

hey, I'm back before taking long hiatus (around 2 weeks or more? idk)

how about this chapie? awalnya sudah mesra, terus makin mesra pas mereka tidur seranjang (sebenernya, saya geregetan pingin bikin ChanBaek doing something more than just sleeping together kkk. tapi saya tahan sampai nanti saja hehe) dan akhirnyaaaa Chanyeol malah ninggalin Baekhyun. hayo, ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira Chanyeol pergi kemana?

well, cerita aslinya seharusnya bakalan berakhir sekitar 1/2 chapter lagi. dan chapter depan bakalan terungkap kemisteriusan Chanyeol selama ini dan alasan kenapa dia ngajak nikah Baekhyun gitu aja. tapi yaa, kalau readers berharap kisahnya ChanBaek diterusin (lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya), saya sudah punya plot untuk kisah mereka (itupun kalo ada readers yang minat baca fufufu)

oiya, anyway, sorry for the typos. maaf kalau ada nama yang belum terganti. kalian bisa langsung ingetin saya dan saya akan segera membetulkannya.

**mind to leave ur review again, dear?**


	4. Chapter 4

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**A Cup of Coffee**

(adapted from a story titled '**Lewat Secangkir Kopi**' by **Dwi Retno Handayani**)

starring

Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Kim Joonmyeon | Do Kyungsoo

**WARNING:**

**Genderswitch for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo**

* * *

><p>"Lama menunggu, Nyonya Park?"<p>

Aku membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat dan kue-kue kecil. Mertuaku terlihat sangat menawan di usianya yang tidak muda lagi. Wajahnya yang cantik itu membuatku yakin bahwa Chanyeol mewarisi sebagian besar ketampanannya dari wanita ini. Ia duduk dengan anggun di sofa merah tempatku dan Chanyeol biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Tidak berubah, ya. Rumahmu sangat rapi, semuanya tersusun dengan baik." Aku menunduk mendengarkannya berbicara. Sebenarnya, ide membuat rumahku tampak rapi karena Chanyeol. Jika bukan Chanyeol yang mengaturnya, mungkin rumah ini akan terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Chanyeol sedang bekerja, ya?" Akhirnya Nyonya Park menanyakan keberadaan putranya. Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan oleh satu kamar di depannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau sejak pertama kami memang tidak tidur sekamar.

"Kamar itu dijadikan Chanyeol untuk tempat menyimpan barang–barangnya," kataku, berbohong.

Ia kembali menoleh ke arahku, menatapku, kali ini lebih ramah. "Jangan panggil aku Nyonya Park, aku mohon. Kan sudah kuberi tahu kalau aku juga ibumu, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah... Bu," ucapku, sedikit ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu dan Chanyeol makan malam bersama di rumah." Ibu Chanyeol mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya pelan–pelan. "Tadinya aku mau mengabarinya lewat telepon, tapi hitung-hitung ingin bertemu dengan menantuku, maka aku datang kemari." Lagi-lagi ibu Chanyeol tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Apakah aku harus mengatakan sudah dua hari Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah, tidak mengabari apa pun kepadaku, dan aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana.

"Eh... aku tidak janji, Bu."

"Kenapa? Apakah kalian sudah punya acara terlebih dahulu?" Wajah ibu Chanyeol tampak kecewa.

"Eh... Chanyeol..." Aku ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

"Chanyeol sudah punya acara?" tanya ibu Chanyeol. Bahasa Korea-nya baik sekali. Chanyeol bilang, ibunya mewarisi darah Jepang, namun juga terbiasa dengan adat Korea.

"Maaf, aku lancang, Bu. Tapi, sebenarnya... sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah dua hari ini tidak pulang." Akhirnya aku berbicara padanya. Aku menunduk malu, mengetahui bahwa mungkin di mata ibu Shota, aku bukanlah istri yang baik, yang tidak tahu ke mana perginya suaminya sendiri.

"Ia tidak menelepon? Tidak memberi tahumu sedikit pun?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku menjelaskan pada ibu Chanyeol bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia pergi. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku telah berbuat salah, yang jelas ia tidak memberi tahuku ke mana perginya. Ibu Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah kalender yang terpasang di dinding di belakangnya.

"Jangan-jangan ia benar-benar pergi..." Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar ibu Chanyeol berbicara begitu pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pergi?" Aku bertanya akhirnya.

"Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi apakah Chanyeol belum menceritakan apa pun padamu, Baek?"

"Menceritakan apa, Bu?"

"Bahwa ia akan pergi ke Jepang?"

"Ke Jepang?" Aku mengulangi kata-kata itu, lebih untuk meminta penegasan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Ke Jepang! Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku sedikit pun?

"Oh! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui, Bu? Aku mengkhawatirkannya sampai hari ini. Aku menunggunya saat sore itu, berharap ia pulang, tapi ia tidak pulang, tidak memberi tahuku. Ada apa ini?" Aku mulai kebingungan. Apa yang sedang Chanyeol sembunyikan?

"Hari ini, tepat di hari ini..." Ibu Chanyeol berhenti berbicara. Aku rasa ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas. Namun, aku sudah tidak sabar mendengarnya.

"Ada apa di hari ini, Bu?"

"Tepat di hari ini adalah tiga tahun peringatan kematian istrinya yang dulu."

Bohong jika aku tidak mendengar apa yang ibu Chanyeol ucapkan barusan. Kebenaran macam apa itu? Kebenaran macam apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kematian istrinya yang dulu? Chanyeol tidak pernah memberi tahuku ia pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah sedikit pun memberi tahuku tentang hal ini. Padahal, aku menceritakan semua hal yang Joonmyeon lakukan terhadapku, bagaimana perasaanku dulu padanya, tapi kenapa tidak sedikit pun ia membicarakan kehidupannya? Masa lalunya?

"Aku tidak yakin apa ini benar, namun aku tidak punya pilihan. Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku akan memberitahukannya, Baek. Istrinya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu saat melahirkan. Keduanya tidak selamat saat proses kelahiran tersebut. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol pergi dari Jepang. Ia memutuskan bekerja di Seoul dan hidup sendiri meninggalkan Jepang. Namun, setiap tahun, setiap peringatan kematian istri dan anaknya, ia pulang ke Jepang untuk memperingatinya," kata ibu Chanyeol, sambil mengusapkan tisu ke matanya yang mulai membasah.

Aku tidak mampu berbicara. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku sedang terkejut atau tidak percaya pada kenyataan ini. Namun, aku merasa seperti sedang ditampar oleh sesuatu. Pandangan mata itu... aku jadi ingat pandangan mata Chanyeol yang begitu hampa, kosong, seperti ia tidak hidup di dunia ini. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa ia memintaku menikahinya, meskipun ia belum mengenalku waktu itu.

"Tadinya kami takut Chanyeol akan menjadi gila. Aku takut sekali Chanyeol akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Setelah kematian istrinya, ia menjadi sangat pendiam. Ia tidak pernah menangisi keadaannya, namun sikapnya yang seperti itu malah membuat kami resah. Tiga hari setelah kematian istrinya, tiba-tiba ia minta dipindahkan ke Seoul. Semuanya sangat tiba-tiba. Enam bulan yang lalu ia datang padaku dan bilang mau menikahimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi semua itu terasa aneh bagiku," ujar ibu Chanyeol, pelan. Aku sendiri masih sangat terkejut dengan kebenaran ini. Aku belum tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Karena itu aku sedikit lega, walaupun terasa aneh, mengetahui ia akan menikah lagi. Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri, itulah yang aku harapkan. Ia tidak sendiri dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang pernah dilakukannya setahun yang lalu."

"Apa yang dilakukannya setahun yang lalu?"

"Di suatu hari ia mengatakan padaku ia ingin bersama dengan istri dan anaknya. Ia ingin menyusulnya. Ia bilang ia ingin secepat mungkin menyusul mereka."

"Maksud Ibu, ia ingin bunuh diri?"

"Begitulah... aku baru sadar saat mengetahui ia sudah berada di rumah sakit, dengan banyak infus mengalir di tubuhnya."

"Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Ia pendiam, tapi tidak seperti itu!" Sebisa mungkin aku menangkis kebenaran itu.

"Dulu ia seperti itu. Kuperhatikan belakangan ini, semenjak hidup denganmu, ia sedikit lebih hidup."

"Lalu... apakah ia akan kembali?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Biasanya ia akan pulang sehari setelah peringatan kematian itu."

"Bersabarlah padanya, Baek. Aku sebagai seorang ibu benar-benar memohon padamu. Bantulah ia untuk kembali menjalani hidupnya."

* * *

><p>Aku pikir Chanyeol benar-benar akan datang sehari setelah peringatan kematian istri dan anaknya. Namun, sudah hari kedua ia tidak juga datang. Sudah lima hari Chanyeol tidak kembali ke rumah. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku merindukan hari-hari kami yang penuh ketenangan, walau hanya berdua dengannya. Aku merindukan genggaman tangannya. Kini, ketika aku tahu kebenarannya, aku makin merindukannya.<p>

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, namun pintu kamarnya selalu tertutup. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka kamarnya. Aroma Chanyeol seperti ada di sekelilingku. Kamarnya tertata rapi. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk mendekati lemari kecil dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Aku pikir aku bisa menemukan keterangan lebih jelas mengenai masa lalunya di lemari tersebut, tapi tidak ada sedikit pun keterangan yang menjurus ke sana.

Kubuka lemari pakaian Chanyeol, ada kardus berwarna putih di bagian atasnya. Kardus itu sudah berdebu, jadi aku turun ke bawah untuk membawa lap basah dan membersihkannya. Saat selesai kubersihkan, kubuka tutup kardus tersebut perlahan. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini hal yang benar, mencuri-curi dokumentasi pribadinya tanpa seizin Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu.

Aku pandangi album berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat. Ada banyak kertas berisi tulisan, beberapa CD musik dan dua notes dengan ukuran yang sama seperti ukuran album. Aku tidak mengerti tulisan dalam kertas dan notes tersebut, karena ditulis dalam huruf kanji. Kuputuskan untuk menelepon Sehun dan menanyakan padanya tentang isi notes dan kertas-kertas ini.

Sambil menunggu Sehun ke atas, aku duduk menyandar pada ranjang Chanyeol dan mulai membuka album fotonya. Semua foto itu adalah foto-fotonya ketika kecil, saat sekolah dasar hingga universitas. Di antara orang-orang yang berada di foto tersebut, aku menemukan satu orang yang selalu ada, seorang gadis yang di foto universitasnya sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

Di halaman berikutnya aku melihat Chanyeol berfoto berdua dengan wanita tersebut. Di bawahnya ada tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris: 'What a day with Kyungsoo'. Jadi namanya Kyungsoo. Aku melihat gambar cangkir berwarna hijau dan ada tulisan 'Kyungsoo's fav is tea'. Di halaman selanjutnya, mereka berdua dalam kimono yang khas, seperti yang sering kulihat dalam film-film Jepang saat upacara pernikahan.

Kyungsoo memakai kimono putih dengan bunga-bunga pink. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa seperti wanita dalam film Memoir of A Geisha. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan. Ia memakai kimono berwarna biru tua dan tersenyum. Aku ambil salah satu CD yang berada di kardus tersebut.

Aku berdiri untuk mendengarkan CD tersebut. Begitu kuputar tombol play, lagu tersebut terdengar sangat enak, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa arti liriknya. Sehun datang di saat itu juga. Begitu ia mendengar lagu-lagu ini, ia segera tahu siapa yang menyanyikannya.

"Aku suka track yang ke-5!" Aku membiarkan Sehun mendengarnya. Ia bilang lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh L'Arc en Ciel dengan judul Flower. Mungkin aku menyukainya, karena inilah satu-satunya lagu yang bisa kubaca dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi, percuma saja, begitu tombol play kutekan, si vokalis malah menyanyikannya dalam lirik Jepang. Di catatan pinggir CD, aku melihat tulisan 'Kyungsoo's fav'. Ternyata, lagu ini juga lagu favorit mendiang istri Chanyeol.

"Noona, kalau Chanyeol-san tahu barang-barangnya digeledah seperti ini..." Sehun ragu-ragu waktu kuminta membaca notes-nya.

Aku segera menyahut, "Biar saja. Dia juga tidak peduli kalau aku menunggunya!"

Sehun cukup mahir ternyata. Ia mengartikan dengan baik setiap kata yang terdapat di dalamnya. Sehun bilang, ini buku harian milik seorang wanita. Sedangkan kertas-kertas tersebut diberikan oleh seorang laki-laki untuknya.

Ia membaca satu kalimat terakhir dalam buku itu yang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris:

_Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why" _

_I love you now until I die._

_For I must love because I live _

_And life in me is what you _

Sebuah bait dalam puisi karya Christopher Brennan, Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her.

Aku diam mendengar Sehun membacanya. Aku juga tidak sanggup membendung lagi air mata yang sudah berhari-hari lalu ingin kukeluarkan. Sehun mendekatiku dan memelukku. Chanyeol ternyata sangat mencintainya. Chanyeol sangat mencintai wanita tersebut, sahabat kecilnya. Itulah kenapa ia sulit sekali keluar dari kepedihan hidupnya.

"Apakah salah karena aku mulai mencintai laki-laki ini?"

Berandai-andai Chanyeol akan pulang hari ini rasanya telah menjadi kembang tidurku di siang hari. Aku menyerahkan operasional kedaiku pada Sehun, sementara aku selalu duduk di depan jendela lantai atas, menunggu SUV putih Chanyeol pulang.

Aku mulai hidup dalam khayalan. Aku mulai membayangkan Chanyeol pulang dan duduk bersamaku di halaman belakang atau hanya sekadar duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Aku mulai membayangkan diriku pergi bersama Chanyeol. Ia menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke mana pun aku mau. Aku lebih banyak melamun daripada menyibukkan diri. Aku sudah mendengarkan CD milik Kyungsoo yang diberikan pada Chanyeol. Aku memutarnya setiap saat, meskipun aku tidak mengerti artinya.

Aku memakai kimono yang diberikan oleh ibu Chanyeol di dalam rumah. Aku memang tidak bisa memasang obinya dengan baik, yang penting aku memakainya. Aku memakainya menyusuri anak tangga, dan terkadang hingga ke kedai. Sehun tahu bahwa aku mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku pergi ke salah satu restoran Jepang hanya untuk membeli takoyaki. Aku merindukan semua hal yang ia perkenalkan padaku. Namun, lebih dari itu, aku sangat merindukannya, dirinya... sangat.

Aku tahu, saat ini perasaanku sedang kacau dan aku tidak tahu harus lari ke mana. Sehun pun bingung untuk menyadarkanku. Terkadang ia mengasihani diriku dan di satu kesempatan ia seperti ingin menasihatiku. Sayangnya, tidak kugubris. Aku seperti orang bodoh, mengetahui bahwa sudah hampir seminggu aku ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol.

Kini aku merasa sangat sial. Dulu aku ditinggalkan calon pengantin priaku, sekarang aku ditinggalkan oleh teman hidupku. Sungguh menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Aku melangkah dengan kaki telanjang di malam berikutnya menuju kamar Chanyeol yang tak terkunci. Aku mengusap-usap ranjangnya dan tidur meringkuk di sana. Hari makin malam, aku berusaha menutup mataku, namun tidak juga bisa tidur. Telepon genggamku bergetar, ketika aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku sekian kalinya. Nomor tanpa identitas yang kukenal muncul di layar. Aku memang sengaja membiarkannya tetap berdering. Aku benci sekali harus menerima telepon seseorang yang tidak berada dalam list-ku. Namun, dering itu makin lama makin memekakkan telinga. Mau tak mau kuangkat.<p>

"Halo?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo?" Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban, setelah kuikut diam menunggu jawaban si penelepon. Waktu aku mau mematikan, tiba-tiba suara si penelepon terdengar. Aku mengenal suara ini... suara yang sama yang selalu menemaniku selama enam bulan ini. Aku sangat mengenal suara yang sangat kurindukan ini. Tanpa dia harus menyebut namanya, aku tahu bahwa ini Chanyeol... suara lembut ini milik Chanyeol...

"Apakah aku masih diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah, jika aku telah pergi selama tujuh hari tanpa pamit dan mungkin kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Suaranya agak berat, sedikit pelan, terdengar sangat lembut, namun hati-hati.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab teleponnya, karena tahu-tahu saja air mata turun deras. Aku merindukan sekali suara ini. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar, tapi aku tak bisa. Air mata ini sudah telanjur jatuh dan rasanya aku terdengar seperti sedang terisak.

"Apakah mendengar suaraku saja menyakiti hatimu, Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya, lebih pelan. Aku merasakan kepedihan yang sama pada kata-katanya, namun ia lebih tegar, tidak menangis sepertiku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi, toh, dia tidak bakal melihatku.

"Aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah mengatakan masa laluku sebelumnya padamu. Aku minta maaf karena berbuat seperti ini padamu."

Sekuat tenaga kutahan isakan tangisku. Aku meringkuk lebih kencang dalam malam yang dingin. Suara yang menyakitkan itu ternyata bisa menghangatkan sebagian jiwaku. Kami berdua sama-sama diam. Aku tidak bisa bicara, karena masih menangis dan kupikir dia pun mendengar isak tangisku, maka Chanyeol ikut terdiam. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam dalam suasana malam yang sunyi. Hanya tangis yang memekakkan kesunyian kami.

"Apa yang kau dengar dari ibuku memang benar. Ia kekasihku, teman kecilku, istriku, dulunya. Ia meninggal tiga tahun lalu, saat melahirkan calon putraku. Setiap tahun aku selalu mengunjungi makamnya dan memperingati hari kematiannya." Ia menjelaskan dan membiarkanku mendengarnya.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak melihat wanita lain. Aku berjanji pada diriku bahwa hanya dia yang kucinta, selalu. Itulah sebabnya, aku selalu datang dan menengoknya, agar ia tahu bahwa sampai kapan pun hati ini hanya untuknya."

Tangisku yang mulai mereda tiba-tiba terdengar kembali mengeras. Aku tidak kuat menahan kesedihanku dan kepedihanku, karena tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan hatinya.

"Tapi, ketika aku duduk di kedaimu, memandangi jalanan raya dan terkadang melihatmu bekerja keras, melayani para pelanggan, kau begitu hidup. Kau penuh dengan kehidupan. Lewat secangkir kopi, aku menemukanmu. Aura kehidupanmu mengalihkan duniaku yang suram."

"Jangan teruskan lagi, Chanyeol!" Aku pun akhirnya berani berbicara. "Aku tidak kuat mendengarnya." aku berbisik pelan.

"Biar saja... biar kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di hatiku. Tadinya aku tidak ingin datang ke peringatan itu, karena aku melanggar janjiku sendiri untuknya. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa meski ia tiada pun aku tetap menyayanginya dan tidak kupungkiri bahwa kini aku punya tempat untuk pulang. Aku punya seseorang yang akan menungguku pulang, duduk bersamaku, walau tak ada sedikit pun topik yang kubicarakan. Karena dia menungguku... aku meminta maaf padanya di nisan itu, bahwa aku telah telanjur membagi hatiku padanya dan seseorang ini. Aku telanjur menyayangimu." suara Chanyeol terdengar lemah di akhir kalimat.

Aku menunggunya berbicara dan ia tidak lagi berbicara. Teleponnya tetap tersambung, namun suara tersebut menghilang. Yang ada hanya suara isakan yang jauh lebih pelan dariku, tapi terdengar sangat dalam dan menyesakkan.

"Chanyeol...?" Seperti tersentak, entah kenapa hanya namanya yang ingin kupanggil.

"Chanyeol, kembalilah ke rumah. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang, Chanyeol-ku." Dan, sambungan telepon itu kemudian terputus. Sambil memandangi telepon genggamku, aku menangis lagi, bukan karena hal lainnya, namun karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku sangat menyayanginya. Ia pasti kembali. Dalam benakku kuyakin ia akan kembali. Yang tidak kumengerti dari hubungan kami, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memberi tahu tentang perasaan kami masing-masing.

Sehari setelah pengakuannya di telepon tersebut, Chanyeol kembali ke rumah, ia makin memandangku dengan cara yang lebih hidup. Matanya tidak lagi kosong. Ia memelukku kencang dan berulang kali meminta maaf padaku. Kami memulai untuk tidur bersama. Aku mengangkat seluruh barang–barangku dan berbagi lemari dengan Shota. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan kami ini, kami saling menunggu saat yang tepat sampai kami mengerti dan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kami saling membutuhkan, saling mencinta.

Dan, di suatu hari saat aku turun ke kedai pagi-pagi sekali. Ada sebuah pajangan dinding yang membuatku tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol yang memasangnya pagi ini. Sebuah foto berbingkai besar berwarna hitam putih. Dalam foto itu ada sepasang kekasih yang saling menyuapi takoyaki bergantian. Si wanita tersenyum malu-malu, sementara si pria berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

Aku terkejut waktu mengetahui itu kami, foto yang Chanyeol ambil diam-diam di acara matsuri kemarin. Inikah sesuatu yang ingin kau berikan itu? Aku lebih terkejut ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangku saat aku memandanginya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan ucapan cintanya yang pertama padaku, "Daisuki."

Itu adalah kata cinta pertama untukku darinya. Ia lantas tersenyum memandangku dan menciumku untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued<em> _or end?_

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

hello, I'm back. maaf ya kalau agak lama. ga sempet sempet mau buka lappie -_-

well di cerita aslinya, kisahnya udah selesai. tapi saya mau tanya sama readers, kira-kira saya harus lanjutin lagi atau engga?

so, **review again?**


End file.
